Through the Eyes of a Titan: Cyborg
by Olivia Tara Parker Roth Logan
Summary: Victor Stone, was your average boy with a a big IQ. Until one day there was an accident. that day he lost his humanity, or so he thought. Will his humanity be lost forever or can his new friends help him find it.
1. Chapter 1: New Life

**_A/N: I do not own the Teen Titans or the characters but this storyline is somewhat mine. _**

**_Chapter 1: New Life _**

My life was over. I was just some experiment from Star Labs now. I never wanted this I don't think my parents would have let them if they knew what had happened.

My name is Victor Stone. My parents were the top researchers for Star Labs. They had been working on an alter dimensional portal but it exploded I was there I suffered sever terminal damage. I would have died but the Star Labs people thought I would be good for their experiments. Now I am half human and half robot.

"Come on Victor you have to try, your parents would want you to," said Dr. Sarah Charles, in her sweet voice.

"I can't this is not how I want to live," I said weakly. I had been the star athlete and modle student and now I couldn't do any of that. I sighed as I walked away from Sarah. She was helping me get used to my new robotic features.

"Victor," she said. I continued to walk away, nothing she could say would change my mind. I was no longer human. I lost my humanity thanks to her and the other reasearchers.

"Your only human if you want to be," She said. "It's mind over matter," she said the desperation clear in her voice.

"Why don't you become a cyborg and then tell it's mind over matter," I snapped.

I entered my rom and locked my door. I just wanted to be left alone. why couldn't these people understand. I had to get out of here and live then maybe I could salvage what little humanity I have left.

That was it. I had to get out of here and live the way I want. I could be free to do what I want. my new wish was to just be human again and maybe I could get that if I could just find away to get out of here.

I looked around my room all that I had was a closet with clostes I didn't see the point in wearing, and a wiondow. A window. That was my ticket to freedom. I rummaged my closet and found a grey hoodie and black sweats.

I'd have to find away to get away from here as fast as possible. Once I got out I knew they had security cameras everywhere. They'd know the second I was out side. Sarah would know.

Sarah. She was the nicest person. She only wanted what was best for me. Here I was her resharch running away. I'd have to contact her somehow but not now maybe in a few years.

"Victor please," I turned to my door. She was on the other side of it trying to talk me out of my fit of anger. It was useless but she didn't understand. I climbed out the window and ran I was in the forest I knew they'd be on me soon. I had to get into the city then maybe I could lose them.

A few hours passed and I had arrived in Jump City. This was going to be my new home. I'd have to find a way to hide my robotic features some how. That was my mission. Find away to become human again at all costs.

I slowly started walking through the city. I had never really been here before. Sure I visited Star Labs often but I had never been here. This place was new to me exciting.

My stomach rumbled. At least I still could eat real foods. That was about one of the only things I could do that was human. I still had my emotions. I was still essentially me but I wasn't. I had trouble cnotrolling my new found strength still.

I wondered around for hours I had managed to but aquire some money from the bank account my parnets had left me. I bought some pizza and wandered around th city once again. It was starting to get dark.

My thoughts turned to my life before the accident. My thoughts turned to Marcy Reynolds, my girlfriend, I mean ex-girlfriend. No way would she like me now. She was back in Steel city worrying about me. She had no idea what I had become. She would hate me. My life was over I would start over new here. Noobody had to know who I was just who I was going to become.

There was aloud crash. I looked around trying to find the source of the noise. I spotted it. A few blocks down a girl was fighting two had her hands bound I a weird set of cuffs. Her hands stuck ou the end. She was blancing a bus on her right foot. I ran down the street. No way would those to survive being hit by that bus. I ran past the two as she threw the bus and caught it.

"Hey," the smaller teen yelled. I set the bus aside and watched the girl. She was looking sraight at me.

She started yeling in a language I didn't know or none that my computer knew. Yes I had a computer place in my arm. Her lauguage was none that it knew.

"You better be careful oyu could get hurt," I said to the two behind me. I thruned around and looked at them. I mean really looked at them.

One was short and had spikey black hair and was wearinbg a mask over his eyes only. His outfit was red, yellow and green. I recongized him as Robin the boy wonder from Gotham he was Batman's sidkick.

The other was slightly smaller that him and his skin was green. His hiar, though shorter that Robin's was spikey too. He had fangs and was wearing a Doom Patrol outfit. I had no idea what his name was.

If I had known they were super heros I never would have said that.

"Thanks for the tip," Robin said in a flat monotone.

"Yeah thanks," the green boy said. "I'm Beast Boy by the way," he said.

I opened my mouth to speak but the weird girl started flying towards us. I had to jump backwards soi swouldn't get hit. I grabbed the hood of my sweatshirt as it threatened to fall.

"Wanna help us she's gonna destroy the city," Robin said in the same monotinouus tone he use earlier.

"Sure," I said. I had nothing to lose.

"What's your name?" Beast Boy asked.

"Let's go she getting away," Robin said. We started running towards her. She stopped at the end od the block. She was challenging us to come closer. We stopped trying to think of what to do.

"I say attack head on," I said. "All three of us at once." I added.

"That's the best plan so far," Beast Boy said.

He looked up at Robin. Waiting for his imput. I looked between the two I may have just gotten here but I could tell Robin didn't want to be here.

"Let's go," I said. We ran forward only to be blocked by a black raven. We looked the the shield confused .

"Violence isn't always the answer," said a monotone behind us.

I turned around and saw a shirt girl. She had short violet hair and sapphier eyes filled with a saddness words could not describe. She was wearing a black long sleeve unitard and a blue cloak. On her fore head was a small red diamond shaped gem.

"Who are you?" Robin asked no longer using his monotone.

"Maybe you should try being alittle nicer to her," the girl said her voice still evoid of any emotion. She let the barrier fall. Her eyes locked with Robin's for a moment. He nodded and slowly walked towards the girl.

He held his hadns up. She flinched and looked ready to attack him. He reached to his belt and pulled something out.

"I only wanna help," he said. He started working on the weird cuffs. They fell to the ground. Ahd she rubbed her wrists. She then with one arm pulled him close and kissed him on the lips. She then pushed him and way and said, "If you do not wish to get hurt then you will leave me alone,"

she flew away. Leaving Robin shocked, on the ground.


	2. Chapter 2: Family Time

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, however this idea is mine. I would like to thank my sister xXME AGAINST THE WORLDXx for helping me write this and others of this series. **_

_**A/N: I know it's been a long time since I updated this one. But I am determined to continue all of my Through the Eyes of a Titan stories. For those keeping trakc at home there are five of them six if I decide to do one on Terra. Any who this chapter shows Victor and how he reacted with his family. I may start his high schoo years next chapter i need to do a little more research. **_

_**Chapter 2: Family Time**_

When I was young my parents took me everywhere for vacations. It was fun we did everything together as a family. We went to London, Paris, Gremany, and several other places. I loved places with them.

"Victor hurry up," my mom called up the stairs. I looked around my room making sure I had everything I needed. It was a week before my nineth birthday and my parents were taking me to Florida to visit family we had down there. I closed my bag and ran down stairs. I found my parents waiting for me at the bottom of the stairs.

"I'm ready," I announced.

"Good now let's go we got a long drive ahead of us," my dad said. I nodded and carried my last bag out to the car and loaded it into the trunk. I could not wait to get to Flordia. My grandparents lived there along with a bunch of cousins and aunts and uncles. My dad was born down in Florida. So it was sort of like a family reunion.

"So son you ready to get going?" dad asked. I nodded. I was more than excited. Like I said when I was younger we traveled everywhere; however, as the year went by we stopped traveling. They had to work and it got in the way of our vacations. Our last vacation had been two years ago. We had gone to Dallas Texas. It had been fun but now I was looking forward to spending time with family.

"So Victor are you excited?" my mom asked. My mom was kind and caring and she loved me. She taught me how to be polite and we'd play games together. She was the reason we went on famlily vacations. She wanted us to spend time together and this was how we could do it. I loved going places with my parents. We did everything together. We were a close nit family,=.

"Yeah I can't wait to see grandma nd grandpa," I said excitedly

"I'm sure they're looking forward to it too, son," my dad said. My dad was different than my mom. He was kind and loving too but in a different way. He did other things with me than what mom did. He taught me how to play sports. My dad was my hero. He was the person I looked up to. He was my everything.

The ride there was fun. I actually got to talk to them uninterrupted. We had played car games and had fun. We hadn't done this in so long it was nice. We arrived in miami with lots of extra time. We stayed with my grandparents in their guest rooms. I got one all to myself and my parents shared with my auntie Vicki and uncle Tony. The house was big, my grandpa had said once, but it was not bigenough for the whole family to stay there all at once. I knew once my other cousins arrived I would have to share.

Until then I was content to have my own room. The day after we arrived my Auntie Carrie and Uncle Sam along with my cousins Sammy and Regina, arrived. Everyone went to the beach that day. Sammy and I had set out to build a big sandcastle only to have the tide take it away once we finished. It was fun seeing them again.

My birthday came and went and everyone celebrated. We all went out to dinner. By then all my cousins and anuts and uncles were here. We had taken up half the restruant. It was a friend of my grandparents so the owners didn't mind. I don't know why but i guess they were used to my family by now. The Stones weren't a quiet bunch either. No we were loud and proud of it.

"So Victor you having fun?" Grandma Reba asked me. I looked up at her and smiled as I nodded.

"I sure am," I said.

"I'm glad to her that," she said smiling. I loved Grandma Reba. She was nice and gave me gifts even when it wasn't christmas or my birthday. Dad says she spoils me. It's probably because I'm her first grandchild, that's what Mom says anyways. All my cousins on my dad's side are younger than me. I am the oldest.

"Thank you grandma Reba for letting us stay with you," I said suddenly.

"Oh VIctor it's no big deal I'm happy to lert my family saty with me," she said placing a hand on my shoulder.

"I know but we take up a lot of space," I said looking up at her innocently.

"It's no bother now you just relax and enjoy your party," She said. I nodded and returned my attention to the people aorund me.

We left three days later. We said our good byes and left. I was gonna miss everyone but we had to get back home. School would be starting in a week for me. If we stayed anylonger I would miss shcool. I didn't really mind but my parents did. So I lost the argument.

* * *

_**A/N: I know this is short but I needed to get this out. This is just a glimpse of what he was like as a kid with his family. **_


	3. Chapter 3: Growing Up

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, however this idea is mine. I would like to thank my sister xXME AGAINST THE WORLDXx for helping me write this and others of this series. **_

_**A/N: I know it's been a long time since I updated this one. But I am determined to continue all of my Through the Eyes of a Titan stories. I am gong to try and regularly update all of my TTEOAT stories once I catch up with this one, BB's and Starfire's. **_

_**Chapter 3: Growing Up**_

After my ninth birthday, everything changed. My life changed, the night I heard my parents arguing.

"Silas, he's our son," my mom said."I know that Elinore, that why he's perfect," my dad said."We can't do this to him," my mom said.I rolled over in my bed and tried to ignore them. They had been fighting a lot lately. It all seemed to be because of me. I didn't like to hear them fighting."Elinore it's only a few tests," my dad said."It won't affect him?" my mom asked."Not in a bad way," my dad said."Silas," my mom said warningly."I swear he'll be fine," my dad said. They stopped arguing and went to bed. I hope.

* * *

The next day I woke up and went down stairs and everything seemed normal. I didn't know at the time that everything was about to change.

"Morning," I said as I sat down at the table."Victor your father would like you to come to work with us," my mom said. I nodded not sure what they wanted. I only went to work with them during the Summer when the sitter couldn't come. After breakfast I followed them out to the car. Had I known what was coming that day I never would've agreed to go with them.

* * *

Years later the effects of that day are still with me. That was the first day they ran the tests. They made me smarter and I excelled academically, but I wasn't happy. I needed something more. I wanted to be able to do something on my own. Something a test couldn't do, something I could do on my own.

I discovered sports. Football was my best sport. I was the team's star quarter back by the time I hit high school. Still that wasn't enough I wanted to get back at my parents for what they did.Then I met Ron Evers. He was different from all the other people I had hung out with before. He wasn't afraid to do anything. He did as he wanted. My parents hated him and did not want me hanging out with him almost as much as they didn't want me in sports. They didn't have a say though. I was my own person I did as I pleased."Come on Vic it's just a couple of things," Ron said."I know that," I said, "but if I get caught I can't play in tomorrows game and they need me," I said as I looked at the store. Ron wanted to get a few things but it was closed. I suggested we go elsewhere and he said no."Come on we'll be fine,". Ron said."You go this I'll stand watch this time," I said. That seemed to satisfy him. He nodded and walked over to the door. He picked the lock and went in. I stood there and waited for him to return. When I met Ron I had no idea what I was getting myself into. We got into fights and were almost always getting in trouble. I stayed away from him at school, when he showed up. I did not want to lose my spot on the football team. I told him that and he just shrugged and left me alone at school."Hey," he said as he walked out f the store. He was holding a couple six packs and a couple other things."Let's go," I said."Come on Vic live a little," he said as he started down the street. I shook my head and followed him. We arrived at out destination. His hang out spot. Others were already gathering. I had no idea others were gonna be here."What's going on?" I asked as we walked through the crowd."You'll see," he said. I followed him tongue center of the crowd where a big bonfire was already going strong."I'm glad you could all make," Ron said stepping up on a rock so everyone could see him. The crowd stopped talking at once. " brought party favors," he said holding up the the beer, "this is only for after we finish our jobs tonight," he said. I looked up at him confused. What was he talking about? I had no idea what he was getting at."Come on tell us what we're here for," a boy yelled from the crowd. The very same question I wanted to ask."You all know a majority of the school hates our guts," Ron stated, "well tonight that's about to change. Tonight we attack," he said."You mean fight?" I asked."Yes they'll be expecting us, but I think we can take them," he said."Who are they?" I asked."You know who I'm talking about," Ron said bye turned to address the crowd again. "This is all voluntary you can leave," he said. Several people moved to leave, "But just know if you leave you are not welcome back and you will be considered one of them," he said. Everyone stopped moving. Ron was extreme. I realized that once you agreed to be a part of his cult you never left or you face the threat of being turned on by everyone. I was the only exception, and even then it only lasted during school hours."Alright then let's consuls those morons who they're messing with," he said. He jumped down and set the beer down and walked away the crowd followed him, even me. I was his right hand man, he fir some reason he wanted me at his side. I followed, Ron was my best friend. Like I said before I only hung out with him because my parents hated but some where I had come to see him as my best friend.

* * *

I sat up and looked around. The previous night was a blur. I slowly registered that I was in the hospital. I had no memory of getting here or what happened. I looked down at my arm which was in a cast and my head was wrapped in gauze.

"Victor," I looked up as my mom ran into he room. She stopped by the side of my bed."Hey," I said horsely."You had me so worried," she said."Elinore he's alright," my dad said walking up behind her."What happened?" I asked."You were in a fight, and you got hurt," my mom said, "We got a phone call at eleven last night and we rushed here," my dad said."What time is it now?" I asked looking to the window. It was dark outside so it must be really early or really late."It's nine o'clock at night you missed school and the game," my mom said, "Your out for a few weeks anyways your arm is broken," she added. I fell back onto my bed. This was unbelievable. How had this happened. I didn't even remember last night."Now do you see why we don't want you hanging out with that Evers boy," my dad said. I nodded and put my hands over my face. That's it I was done. No more, Ron went to far his time. 


End file.
